Making Memories
by BoothlovesBones
Summary: Can a certain song bring Booth's memory back? Lots of hot blooded BB romance and fluff. Spoilers for EitB and season 1,2,3 and 4.


**Title:** Making Memories.

**Summary:** Can a certain song bring Booth's memory back? Lots of hot (blooded) BB romance and fluff. Spoilers for EitB and season 1,2 and 3.

**A/N:** I know it has been ages since I last wrote something but I didn't have a lot of time and I found nothing I wrote worthy to post. But after the season finale this popped into my head, finally something I found worth to post again. That's why I hope you like it, and if you do I'll hope you leave a nice review. If you don't like it you can also leave a review but I'd appreciate if you'd stay polite and don't use bad language ;) I hope the spelling and grammar aren't too bad but It's really late at the moment and I'm not really focused on spotting mistakes at the moment.

+-+-+-+

It had been five weeks since Booth woke up from his coma, the tumor had been removed successfully but he still hadn't gotten his memory back. Brennan hadn't left his side; she was there to take him home after he was discharged and she spent a lot of time at his apartment. She was the one who went through the old photo albums with him and she was the one who told him everything about their partnership and how he had lived the last couple of years. Booth wasn't oblivious; he could see she was struggling with his amnesia every day and he wanted nothing more than to remember her and the times they had together. Even though he didn't remember her, he felt oddly connected to her; he saw when she was about to break down and felt bad because he knew he was the reason. He made her talk to him about how she felt and she had admitted that she found it hard that he didn't remember her anymore. He had apologized for the pain he was causing her; she had spilled a few tears and told him it wasn't his fault. He had taken her in his arms and hugged her, a strangely familiar feeling washing over him as he did.

And here they were again. Another day, another chance; he had been thinking every day.

She was in his apartment, just like the previous five weeks. Sometimes she would just work, other times she'd observe him. They were looking at pictures of the squints, the lab and even some case files. It didn't seem like he was remembering anything at all but when she opened the case file with a picture of Kenton she saw a quick flash in his eyes.

''You remembered something didn't you?'' she quietly asked and he nodded.

''I don't know what I remembered, but seeing that picture just felt oddly familiar in a bad way. Did he do something bad?'' Booth spoke concerned and pointed to the picture. He looked really confused now.

''Yes, he killed mobsters and than went after me because he knew I was the only who could figure out he was a killer'' Brennan bluntly stated.

''Did he hurt you?'' Booth reluctantly asked. In the back of his mind he knew something bad had happened.

''Yes, he took me at gunpoint and you were in the hospital and I didn't think anyone would find me but you saved me'' she quickly rambled.

''Were you scared?'' He asked.

''Yes'' She said after she waited a few seconds. Here voice was thick with emotion.

''Wait, how could I save you when I was in the hospital? Why was I in the hospital?''

''You wouldn't leave my side because they were after me. You got something to drink from my fridge, but it blew up. You were taken to the hospital but you checked yourself out when you found out Kenton had me and you freed me from him''

''Wow'' Booth managed to bring out, he was kind off impressed by his own actions.

''Yeah'' she murmured and gave him a soft smile. ''Do you want something to drink?'' she asked

Brennan stood up and walked over to his fridge to get them something to drink. She didn't notice that Booth was walking to his stereo installation and turned on the radio. Brennan just walked in with a drink in each hand when a familiar song started playing. She stood still in the door opening to watch.

_Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see__  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded  
_

When Booth saw her standing in the door opening he remembered. He remembered everything. Her high kicks, his air guitar, their silly moves. He also remembered many other things; saving her from Kenton, New Orleans, her mother's case, talking to her outside the diner, arresting her father, the two of them in London together, her question to him to father her baby. Hell, he even remembered Sully.

''I remember! I remember!'' he said and jumped around. The drinks she was holding fell to the ground and the glass shattered when it hit the surface, she panicked when she heard the glass falling; she was that scared sixteen year old girl again. She looked at the ground and kneeled next to the broken glass, Booth saw her panicked reaction and for a second he forgot how happy he was to have his memory back again. He ran over to her and kneeled beside her.

''I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please don't hurt me'' she cried softly. He patted her shoulder gently, and locked his brown eyes with her blue eyes.

''It's okay Bones, it's me…Booth'' he paused for a second ''I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not your foster parents'' he spoke softly ''I remember everything again. Shhh, you're safe''

''You remember?'' She asked surprised.

''Yes. I remember everything!'' he said and looked her in the eye. And she felt reassured.

''Aren't you hurt?'' she suddenly asked, surprising Booth with her question.

''What do you mean?'' He asked confused.

''Everything that happened. Having to remember a lot of those bad things again, like the gravedigger?'' she spoke.

''No, the memories of a certain forensic anthropologist totally make up for those'' he joked and he flashed her his charm smile. Brennan however had no idea what that meant.

''I don't know what that means…'' she asked confused and Booth chuckled.

''You see, I'm remembering a certain time in your office under the mistletoe right now'' He said and blushed, Brennan blushed as well, Booth helped her up and they sat down on the couch.

''So that was a good memory?'' She asked somewhat insecurely. To her it had definitely been a good memory and she hoped he felt the same way about it.

''Oh it definitely was'' He stated and her eyes lit up.

''We could, you know…make more of those…memories'' she hesitated while speaking, she loved Booth and it was time she told him that.

''I'd love too'' he said and they stared at each other nervously for a moment.

She leaned in and he kissed her on the lips. It was gentle and soft at first but they both became more demanding, she opened her mouth and his tongue slid in and brushed hers. Their hands roamed over each others bodies and various items of clothing were quickly discarded.

They didn't have to tell each other how much they loved one other.

Because they would show each other.

And that would be enough.

-+-+-+-+-

**A/N:** I know, very fluffy and cheesy and probably full of spelling and grammar mistakes. Nonetheless I hope you liked it. Please leave a review!

Reviewers get cookies!

Love!


End file.
